Unnamed
by Fire Dragon Master
Summary: Naruto/Slayers cross will have lemon. please tell me what you think as i'm self consious about writing lemons.
1. Prolouge

"Spells"

"Talking"

**"Demon Talking"**

_'Thoughts'_

**Demon thoughts**

_**"Jutsus"**_

(This fanfic came from Chris ShadowMoon's mind I just expanded on it. The pairings so far are NaruHina, ItaTayu, LinaGourry, and XellosFilia.

Naruto groaned as he crawled to his feet. "Oh, what hit me?" he asked to nobody in particular.

He wasn't doing anything wrong, just walking through the streets of Konoha, when he was ambushed. They yelled things like 'Die, demon!' and 'Let's finish what the Fourth Started', before chasing him. He supposed it had something to do with the Date. October 10th had always been a bad day for him. For some reason, the ninja of the village always attacked him. He looked around. "They dumped me in a sewer. Original."

Indeed, he was dumped into a dirty, run down sewer with chipped walls and puddles of water all over the floor. Groaning as he pulled himself to his feet, he started walking down the only path he could see, straight ahead.

After walking for what seemed like ten minutes, he turned around to see that he'd not gotten very far from the oposing wall he started at just a moment ago.

"What the… WHERE THE HELL DOES THIS GO?! WHERE'S THE FREAKING DOOR?!" He yelled, using a word he'd heard some chunin yell a few times. After all, he's only four years old. Suddenly, a large red and black door appeared on the wall to his right. Opening it, he came across the weirdest sight he thought he'd ever see.

It was a giant, empty room. Well, it was almost empty. There was one thing of interest, besides the cracking walls and the giant purple tubes above him.

Mainly, it was a gaint cage with a bigger set of red eyes. The air was thick enough in the room that Naruto felt like he was suffocating. Suddenly, the light that seemed to come from absolutely nowhere at all shone through the bars, allowing him to see what was inside.

It was a giant fox. It turned to look at him.** "Hey, kid, come closer." **Obeying, Naruto stepped foreward until he was about eight feet from the bars. Suddenly, a large red claw shot out, causing him to fall back in shock, before scrambling backwards on his hands and feet, staring at the cage wide-eyed.

Suddenly, he heard the fox sound like it was growling at him. He started to tear up, getting scared. He was shocked when the fox let out, not a growl, but a deep, booming laugh, rolling onto its side. Naruto stared wide-eyed as the most powerful entity, from what he remembered from the minimal history he'd been able to learn, was rolling on its side laughing. Suddenly, as quick as it began, the fox stopped and stood back up. It spoke with a ton of mirth in its voice, suddenly sounding a lot less scary.

"**Sorry, kid. Couldn't resist. I haven't done anything like that in almost nine years." **The form of the giant fox started to glow, before the glow recieded, revealing, not a gian fox, but a young, red-headed girl.

She was probably fourteen or so, judging by how mature she looked and the fact that her chest was close to non-existant. She was wearing a pair of red pants and a yellow shirt under a black and blue cape-tunic like piece of clothing. While she had several pieces of large jewelry, such as large yellow ear rings, the largest and most elaborate pieces were obviously the four gems on her neck, her waist, and both wrists. Of course, the most notable features were the nine fox-tails and the fox ears poking out of her hair. She wiped a stray tear away and crossed her arms.

"So, you're my jailor? Hm… Well, kid. Name's Lina Inverse, nice to meet you." She said.

"Umm, Lina-san, are you really the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto asked. "And if you are why are you here, I was told you died. And what do you mean jailor?"

"No one's told you have they?" Lina sighed. "Yes I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but through an accident. In fact all of the biju were created in the same accident. As for what i'm doing here, I was put under a genjutsu and made to believe the village was full of bandits, same goes for my husband Gourry. We were both sealed into diffrent containers, but I can tell you if I find out who Gourry's container is." Lina said with a small smile on her face.

"Why?" Naruto asked not knowing why he would need that knowledge.

"Umm, So that I can be with him again by having you and gourry's container date and eventually marry." Lina replied.

"Oh. What was the accident?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, you see i'm a very powerful sorceress. I however am not immune to mistakes and as me and my friends were all together in one place I showed them that I could finally control my most powerful spell, but I goofed and turned us all into demons, well Xellos was already a demon, but that's besides the point. The point is that it was a misplaced word in the spell." Lina explained.

"Oh. Can you teach me Magic?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Huh, oh sure, but that will have to wait until tonight. You're waking up." Lina said as Naruto fadded out of view.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Now How many of you want the next chapter to be a lemon? It will be if there are a majority of the votes say yes, also I won't update again until I have 14 reviews for this chapter since I only got 6 on the last chapter.

"Spells"

"Talking"

**"Demon Talking"**

_'Thoughts'_

**Demon thoughts**

_**"Jutsus"**_

Naruto woke to a very familiar white ceilieng. _'Great i'm in the hospital, again. At least I now know why the village hates me.'_ He thought to himself before getting up and going to the window. As he looked outside he noticed that it was already morning. _'Well, I better wait for the hokage t come take me home.'_ He sighed and sat back on the bed bored.

A few hours later the door opened to admit the Sandaime Hokage. "Ah Naruto, i'm glad your awake. Now we should get you back to your apartment." He said.

"Hey, old man. Why didn't you tell me that Kyuubi was sealed inside of me?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi paled that Naruto knew about the Kyuubi. That wasn't supposed to happen until his sixteenth birthday. "Naruto, what makes you think that the Kyuubi is sealed inside you. It's dead killed by the Yondaime." He said hoping that would distract Naruto. It didn't work.

"I just spoke with her. She told me everything." Naruto said.

Something just clicked within Sarutobi's mind. "Wait, Kyuubi's a Girl?" He said confused.

"Yes, plus Kyuubi is just her title. Her name is Lina. Now old man why didn't you tell me about her." Naruto growled.

Sarutobi sighed he knew this day would come just not so soon. "Well, I was told by the Yondaime to wait until your 16th birthday in order to tell you." He said. "But you now know. Well we'll discuss this in detail later, you should be getting home."

"Alright, oh can I get enrolled into the Shinobi Gakuen? After all I still want to be Hokage." Naruto said grinning.

Sarutobi chuckled, "Not yet you can when your seven. Now let's get you home." He said.

/Flashback End/

Naruto smiled as he remembered the day he met Lina. He was now on his last day at the Shinobi Gakuen. He also started wearing a male version of Lina's outfit, but with red replacing the yellow. "Alright class," said their instructer Iruka-sensei, "When I call your name you are to come into the next room and perform a Bushin." Naruto slapped himself on the head Bushin were his weak point, he just had too much Chakra. Lina taught him that Chakra was made up of Ki and Mana. She had him practice ways to increase his Ki such as channeling it to his limbs, so that he wouldn't get imbalanced and unable to use chakra. Naruto was a very quick study in magic and had mastered all of the Air shamanistic spells and made good progress everywhere else Mastering 90 of the Fire and Black Magics, 75 in Spirit and White, and 50 for Earth and Water.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called.

Naruto went down and into the next room. "Alright Naruto, please make a bushin for us."

"Okay." Naruto said dejectedly as he knew he would fail once the jutsu was mentioned. _**"Bushin no Jutsu."**_ And four clones were created. Two were perfectly fine, one looked kinda sick, and one was dead.

Iruka sighed, this was the best Naruto had done at this jutsu. "Naruto, i'm sorry but you need three usable clones in order to pass. You fail, but this was your best attempt at the jutsu yet." Iruka said afraid that Naruto would start throwing a fit.

"I understand Iruka-sensei. But I still wonder why the bushin is the examination jutsu since for the past three years it has always been this jutsu, and there were no instances of the same jutsu being used twice in a row before." Naruto said.

"I'll have to talk to the Hokage about it, but it's the Heads of the Gakuen that choose the examination jutsu." Iruka said as Naruto left.

Hinata saw Naruto depressed and figured that he didn't graduate the Gakuen. She followed him and saw him sit on the swings. "Naruto-kun, it's okay. You can try again in a year." She said to her boyfriend of two years.

"No Hinata, I can't do perform a bushin and that's what the examination jutsu will be as long as i'm in the Gakuen." Naruto said dejectedly. "I'm sorry, but I need some time alone alright?"

Hinata saw how sad Naruto was and decided that she'll comply this time. "Alright Naruto-kun, but we do have a date tomorrow. I'll see you at home." She said before she kissed him and left. Hinata was kicked out of her house two years ago when her father, Hiashi, discovered that she was set on marrying Naruto. Naruto offered her to stay at his place and she accepted. They've been going out ever since. They also found out that Gourry, the Nibi no Nekomata, was sealed within Hinata when Naruto took her to meet Lina. Ever since then underneath her coat she wore a female version of Gourry's armor.

Naruto turned around when he felt a presence behind him. "Hey Naruto, don't be upset. I can give you a make-up test, if you really want to be a ninja." Mizuki said.

Later at night Naruto ran out of the Hokage tower holding the Scroll of Seals. He ran until he got to his secret spot and opened it to learn a jutsu. **"Hey Kit, copy down each of the jutsus in the scroll onto blank ones, so that you can learn them later." **Lina said to him in his mind. _'Great idea Lina.'_ He replied. He then began to copy everything in the scroll. After he was done he looked at the first Jutsu and decided to learn it. _'Let's see here. Kage Bushin no Jutsu? Damn it another Bushin.'_

Iruka arrived at the spot and saw that Naruto looked like he had been training. "Naruto, how dare you take the Scroll of Seals."

Naruto was confused now. "But Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei said that I could graduate if I learned a Jutsu from this scroll, did he lie?" The shocked look on Iruka's face was all Naruto needed to know. Mizuki lied to him.

Iruka then jumped and pushed Naruto down to the ground and a giant shuriken was buried in his back. "Naruto, please don't let Mizuki get the scroll." Iruka said as Mizuki came.

"Naruto, Don't listen to Iruka. He has always hated yo-ACK!" Mizuki said until the branch he was on blew up.

Naruto was mad so he didn't say anything, but put his fingers in a cross shape and called, _**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**_ creating over a thousand Narutos. The Narutos then all came and pounded Mizuki straight to hell.

"Naruto, come over here and close your eyes." Iruka said. Naruto did what Iruka asked and he felt something tie on his head. Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka holding up a mirror and his headband missing. "Congratulations, you pass." Naruto then hugged Iruka.


End file.
